Keep You Safe
by hummelstilinski
Summary: When Stiles comes home after being attacked for being the Alpha's boyfriend, Sheriff Stilinski decides that it's time for things to change in order to keep his son safe. Even if that means asking Stiles to stop seeing his werewolf boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles is standing in the doorway ready to walk into his room. His muscles ache and both his split lip and cheek are throbbing from where he's been beaten. He doesn't need to see his father's tensed figure because he's sensed it. He can _feel _the stress and worry radiating off of him in waves. Well, he thinks, now is as good a time as any. "Hey, Dad."

His father looks up from where he's been texting Scott to try and get information to help him find his missing son. He takes one look at his kid's face and immediately hovers over and grabs the side of his face to try and inspect the damage up close.

"What the hell happened-"

"It's nothing, dad. Just trying to warn the pack by beating on the leader's boyfriend, I guess. It's okay. I'm here now."

The sheriff's face turns into a series of emotions and he goes from horrified, relieved, and sad, to sudden anger. And his face is twisting at the way that his son is trying to justify whatever has happened to him.

"Stiles, this isn't okay. None of this is okay. You can't keep running around town holding hands with the Alpha. Not if this is what's going to keep happening. It's the second time this month, son! What's next? Am I gonna get a call saying they've found my son's body in the middle of the forest? Hell, maybe they'll be nice enough to leave your body on my front doorstep!"

"_Dad-_" Stiles tries to interrupt him, but the sheriff is having none of it. He needs to get this off his chest. It's time to step up and protect his son. Protect the only person he has left.

"No, Stiles, you listen to me. I need you to be safe. You may have your pack and Scott and Derek to keep you sane but I only have you, Stiles. If I were to lose you-" The sheriff looks away. He hasn't felt this close to losing someone since he was told his wife had only three more months to live. And here is his son, right in front of him, his face marred and bruised and he won't stand here and keep wondering whether he'll come home that night. So the sheriff says the only thing he can possibly think of helping them when it comes to keeping Stiles safe.

"I need you to stop seeing Derek." Stiles is quick to open his mouth to try and protest but the sheriff has already made up his mind. "I won't lose you, Stiles. I need you to do this." But Stiles is just standing there and looking at him with those big brown eyes and _god, _he looks just like his mother. _Can't lose you, too. I can't. _He thinks. But what he says instead is, "Promise me. Promise me you'll do it. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"_I-I can't. Dad, it's not that easy-I just._" He can see his son's resolve crumbling and he knows what's coming next. _ "I-okay. Okay, dad. I promise." _He sighs in relief but when he looks at his kid Stiles is on the verge of tears and so he does what a dad needs to do and clutches him tight and whispers _thank you thank you thank you, Stiles_. Later that night before he falls asleep, the sheriff tries to convince himself he didn't make a selfish choice in trying to keep his son all for himself. _I'm doing what's best for my_ _son_, he thinks.

* * *

The next day later he hears his son's heart wrenching sobs while he's walking across the hallway. He opens the door and let's Stiles fist his shirt in his hands while he rubs his back and he wonders if he's done the right thing. If stopping his kid from seeing the alpha will be any good for anyone. He hugs Stiles tight and the only thing he can keep thinking is _don't hate me. Don't hate me. I need you to be safe. It's for the best._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**:Hey guys! Words cannot express how happy and giddy I am that you all enjoyed the previous drabble. I've decided to continue writing and make this into a small story for starfirefan4ever and also because some people on tumblr have asked for it as well! It'd be awesome if you reviewed and let me know your opinions seeing as i've never written anything past short drabbles and one-shots. Remember that i'm always happy to take your ideas and any helpful criticism you might have in mind to improve my writing skills/story telling :) So, without further ado, here's the next part! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Teen Wolf nor any of it's characters, they all belong to the wonderful Jeff Davis and seeing as he is a gift to human kind, i am not sorry that it does.

* * *

Stiles is still standing in the middle of his room holding his father tight. He has his arms wrapped around his shoulders and he's clutching at his back and trying to telepathically tell him that _he's sorry. He's so so sorry. But it's okay_. _He's here, now_. The sheriff must still not fully understand that these things are bound to happen when his kid is dating the alpha. Stiles is constantly hanging around and tending to the needs of a bunch of teenage werewolves, of_ course, of course they'd go for the pack's mum._

It's what he is after all. He always makes sure Isaac has eaten his breakfast every day before school (the kid's way too skinny for his own good). He just started teaching Erica how to drive not only stick shift, but automatic as well. And when she groaned in frustration after the fifth time the car engine turned off in the middle of the street, Stiles had quipped, "_you'll thank me when you find out all the cheap cars on craigslist are standard and not automatic_." When it comes to the pups, Stiles considers Boyd the mature one of the kids. Always helping him bring in the groceries and trying to stop fights between the other members of the pack. So when he calls Stiles at 2 AM and asks him for help on revising his essay on Greek Mythology, Stiles gladly accepts, satisfied that Boyd has come to him first to look for help.

Though he doesn't consider himself to be Derek's mum as well, he's really developed a soft spot for that big grumpy oaf. Lord knows how Derek can even last through a day without falling asleep in the middle of a conversation. "_I know you're a werewolf Derek, but 3 hours of sleep isn't enough for anyone, okay? Erica's permit test is tomorrow and you can't take her to the DMV acting like a grumpy old man_." Stiles feels like he's the only one that can see through the alpha's tough exterior. In fact, he feels like laughing now that he knows how to get Derek to drop the sourwolf act. The first time Stiles had made Derek his special Chamomile tea, the alpha had practically purred non-stop and tried to burrow himself into his boyfriend's side. It's the little things that Stiles loves about Derek the most. The way his nose scrunches up whenever Scott and Allison come out of from wherever they've been looking debauched and out of breath. He loves the way the alpha interrogates and threatens all of Erica's dates, like any responsible father should. He thinks is adorable how Derek never fails to ask Boyd if he wants to join him for his nightly run and he absolutely love the way that Derek's been trying to get Isaac to open up with him and the pack. He's still thinking about the pups and their leader and how they must be at that disgusting abandoned subway station when his father suddenly says, "I need you to stop seeing Derek."

Time comes to a halt and he doesn't know how much time has passed before he swiftly has to remind himself to release the breath he's been holding in. But how can he when all he can think is _No. Nonono. _ _Stop talking, dad. Please stop talking right now_ because Stiles knows. Stiles _knows_ that if breaking up with his boyfriend…if cutting things off with Derek is the only way his father will breathe a bit easier then he'll do it. He winces at the memory of being the stupid little kid that made the sheriff cringe with his constant chattering and his shrill laughter when he was younger. He's not that hyperactive little bastard anymore. He has medication now and he'll gladly give himself hundreds of those horrible, tiny, little paper cuts before going back to being the kid that made his dad's face scrunch up in disgust and keen, "_how come you get to laugh so easily, huh? _She's gone for 3 months and you think its okay to smile again? God, you don't even realize how much you look like her, do you Genim? Hell, what kind of name is that? _Genim_? _Genim Stiles Stilinski_. I told her it'd be weird, but your mother-she didn't care. She had already written it on the birth certificate by the time I'd come back with her goddamn breakfast. Well, _Genim. _It's going to be Stiles from here on. Just _Stiles Stilinski_. I'm going out for some late work at the station. Lock up and don't open the door for anyone. Leftover pizza's on the fridge._" _

The memory makes him wince and his decision seems to become ten times easier. He's not going to be the cause of the sheriff's death because he died worrying over his son. His dad hasn't finished speaking yet and when he whispers, "_Promise me. Promise me you'll do it. Promise me you'll stay away from him," _Stiles splutters "_okay. Okay dad, I promise._" His throat feels swelled and his eyes are starting water just thinking about Derek and how he's going to abruptly acquire the strength to do something he absolutely doesn't want to. Stiles knows it should be worth it, to hear his father's sigh of relief and his murmured _thanks yous_,but his heart feels like it's being poked at with needles and if he doesn't sit down soon he'll surely faint. He doesn't think he can look at Derek tomorrow and say, "This thing between us has to stop." Once the sheriff has finally retreated into his own room and he's been left to lie in his bed alone, breath stuttering and heart heavy with unwanted anticipation, Stiles bans all thoughts that have to do with Derek and the pack. It's been a long day, and his face is still sore. There are bags beneath his eyes forming under the painful bruises plastering his face. His throat is still feeling a bit dry so he stands and drags his feet downstairs for a glass of water. He yawns a "G'night, dad" and an "_I_ _love you," _as he makes his trip back to his room.

After he's inside, he closes the door and for once in a long time prays that Derek won't come in through his window in the middle of the night. Stiles knows he doesn't have the strength to be in the same vicinity as him right now. He'll take one look at him and shatter into a million little pieces. He can't help but hate himself a tiny bit as he locks the window for good measure. He falls into one of the deepest slumbers he's ever been under and doesn't dream of anything but darkness and emptiness. He doesn't hear the knocking against his window or the clinking of pebbles against the glass pane. He fails to hear the sound of footsteps outside on his roof and he fails to see the look of irritation on the alpha's face after he's realized that using his claws to scratch and scrape the window won't succeed in getting him inside the boy's room. Stiles doesn't so much as turn or shift under the alpha's red hot gaze being projected at him from outside his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Wow you guys, school has been kicking my ass! But do not worry, I have an upcoming vacation of two weeks and I'll hopefully finish writing this story. Okay, so this is the last chapter before the Stiles/Derek confrontation you've all hopefully been waiting for. Remember to review with helpful tips or anything you'd like to see happen or feel free to drop ideas in my tumblr askbox seeing as I usually spend all my time on there, e he he. My url is hummelstilinski/./tumblr/./com

Thank you for reading and I love you all!

* * *

Derek Hale was starting to get very anxious. The werewolf had been looking for Stiles for over 2 hours and there was still no sign of his hyperactive boyfriend.

After listening to Stiles talk his hear off about 'needing to empty his tank' for a good half hour, the alpha had finally succumbed and dragged him to the dirty county fair's restrooms. "Derek, man, it's not my fault!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek gave him an incredulous expression before declaring, "_Stiles_,you chugged an entire liter of Mountain Dew in the car because you thought they wouldn't allow drinks inside the fair. _How is this not your fault_?" The human just huffed and kept on rambling, "Ugh! It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay? And just cause you're half-pooch and you have this weird thing where you feel the need to hold it in for hours just so you can go and mark your territory in the woods or even worse, _my house_-" Derek interrupted him with a warning growl and Stiles was quick to dismiss it with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. No dog jokes. I promise I'll be back in less than three," he said as he headed inside the men's room.

Derek leaned against the cold tile on the outside of the bathrooms and tried to remind himself what the hell he was thinking when he decided that letting Stiles chug an entire liter of soda was a good idea, when suddenly, the boy came running out of the restroom. He gave Derek a sheepish smile before asking hopefully, "You think you could you go and stand in line for the funnel cake while I pee?" Derek opened his mouth intending to protest for two very good reasons. Firstly, he is not leaving his _very _human boyfriend alone in these dingy restrooms for a_ sugar filled dessert _and secondly, he really doesn't want to deal with the_ obscene noises _that come out of this kid's mouth when he eats_ funnel cake, _but Stiles has his hands clasped together and he's making that god awful face that makes Derek's insides feel like jello and it really can't be a good thing that this boy has the alpha werewolf wrapped around his finger. With sudden defeat, Derek had sighed and muttered for Stiles to meet him in the line when he was done. Instead of immediately walking back inside to relieve himself, Stiles slinked his hand around the back of Derek's neck and pressed their foreheads together muttering a quick, "No more than three minutes" against his lips before finally proceeding back inside the men's restrooms.

The line was unexpectedly empty due to a cotton-candy stand's blinding signs of _buy two get one free_ and soon enough, Derek had already ordered and received Stiles' funnel cake with half a minute to spare. The alpha was sitting on a bench a few feet away from the restrooms, jabbing at the completely unnecessary amount of whip cream when everything went to shit. After his boyfriend had still not resurfaced from the fair's restrooms when his three minutes were up, Derek stood and walked over to the men's rooms and poked his head in. "Stiles?" He called out softly, and when he heard no reply he walked in. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the empty urinals and his nose scrunched at the absence of his lover's sweet, calming, scent he had hoped to find. His heart raced as he called out Stiles' name once more, knowing fully well that the human was no longer inside.

The anticipating silence did nothing to soothe Derek's nerves and he swiftly ran outside, desperately wishing that he'd see Stiles' waiting by the stupid funnel cake truck with a grin plastered to his face. Derek could feel his wolf's unease and it was practically begging to be set free but the worst thing that could happen at the moment(other than Stiles suddenly disappearing) was him losing control of his wolf. The Alpha supposed he could try to sniff out Stiles' scent but it'd be ultimately pointless. There were too many smells in the air and he was going insane because none of them were the scent that he so desperately needed to be near again_. _None of them can calm his wolf_. None of them smell like Stiles_. He feels a buzzing in his pocket and he unlocks his phone's screen to discover he has one new text from an unknown number. He reads the message and he can feel lungs constrict and deprive him of oxygen.

_Hand over lizard boy or Mommy won't make it out alive next time._

His mind is quickly going on overdrive and he has to push down his wolf's desire to whine and call his pack. He already has Stiles' life in danger, and he won't make anyone else suffer as well. Now that he's realized Stiles is gone-no, he stops himself mid-thought, not gone. Never gone. He'll find him (If he has to go through hell and back, so be it, but Derek _will find him). _He decides to call Stiles' dad and the sheriff picks up on the fourth ring. "_Derek_? _Everything okay_?" he sounds a little surprised that his son's boyfriend is calling him and Derek is grateful that Stiles insisted he had the sheriff's number in his contacts list for emergencies like this. "Sheriff I don't-" he rushes out, but the sheriff cuts him off, "_I told you, kid_, _it's John. Now tell me what the hell is the matter?" _After a few beats of silence he asks again, "_Derek?" _He sounds upset and Derek hates himself when he has to explain to Stiles' father that someone kidnapped his son because his boyfriend was in line for the funnel cake. "_What do you mean someone took Stiles-Derek, if you're freaking out again because you can't find him during another game of hide n' seek with the pack then I-"Derek's_ claws extend as he interrupts the sheriff, "Sheri-_John_.This isn't-It's not a game. I can't smell him anywhere. He's been taken. " His voice breaks and he despises how vulnerable it makes him sound. "_Derek, if something happens to my son-If Stiles doesn't make it out of this… I'll shoot you myself_. _Now_, _I'm gonna go out and look for my kid and you call me right away if something else comes up._" And Derek believes him. Stiles has been taken from them both. _Stolen_. His pack is in danger and he's being bribed to hand over Jackson for his_ mate_. God, Stiles would kill him if he was to give up a member of his pack so easily.

* * *

Just the other day he and Stiles had been lying in bed together, basking in the afterglow of rough mid-day sex, when the teen had shifted from where he was lying on the alpha's chest to look Derek in the eyes and muse, "_He's pack, you know. No one says anything about it, but he is. Jackson, I mean._" The way he'd said it had made Derek's breath go still. If the boy had special wolf powers he was positive that he'd hear the alpha's heart skip a few beats. How this sixteen year old boy can have so much love and compassion towards a mutant lizard boy and a pack of teenage werewolves left Derek mesmerized. "_I mean, he's not bad a guy. Just a little lost, maybe, but hey who isn't sometimes? Nothing a little pack bonding won't fix. Hey, we should throw him a welcome party! God, Lydia will be ecstatic! I'm gonna go call her. But first, I'm gonna take a shower." _Stiles lifted the covers around his waist and his nose did that thing where it scrunched up adorably (usually when he saw or heard something he didn't particularly like)as he inspected the remnants of their earlier activity. Derek made to get up with him, but Stiles stopped him with a hand on his chest. "_Derek, please_. _If you think my ass is going to take another pounding after this last round, then you're so wrong._" The werewolf gave him a cocky smirk and released the grip his hands had on the boy to rest them behind his head instead. "And _stop smirking, you ass. I'm gonna be so sore for the lacrosse game. You know this butt needs to be nice and healthy to warm the bench properly." _He huffed as he slipped out of bed. Derek's eyes crinkled and he couldn't keep in the small laugh that left his mouth at the yelp his boyfriend made when he smacked Stiles' behind on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

The alpha shook his head clear of the recent memory and focused on the current matter. It's already 11:00 p.m. and the people are starting to head home. He spends what seems like forever trying to ask anyone who is near him if they have seen a tall, lanky boy with a buzz cut who's wearing a red oversized hoodie, but everyone either moves out of his way before the end of the question leaves his mouth or they give him a frantic shake of their head with an accompanying apologetic smile. By the time the county fair has become an empty parking lot with only a few people that are sweeping up the trash surrounding their areas, his phone notifies him that it's been two hours since he started searching for Stiles. His cell phone gives another short buzz and his brief desire to cry in relief when he sees who the text is from leaves his body as he actually reads the new text message.

_At home. Don't go ripping people's throats out. I'm fine._

Derek reads the message three more times before a snarl finally leaves his mouth. Something's not right. Stiles can't be fine. Fuck, he's probably on the verge of a panic attack and Derek isn't there to hold him. He isn't there to_ anchor him_. His wolf takes over and before he can process what he's doing his body is leading him to the forest nearby. He double checks that he's safely hidden behind the trees before his bones crack and shift into place, allowing his wolf the control it so desperately needed. He's running at an inhuman speed and when he turns the corner leading to Stiles' house, he allows himself to take a few deep breaths before grabbing a couple of rocks from the driveway and throwing them at his boyfriend's window. Each clink the rubble makes as it hits the window pane makes Derek wonder if Stiles is even in his room. Noticing no response from the boy, he leaps onto the Stilinski's rooftop and slips his fingers under the frame to lift the glass upwards. The alpha frowns as he wonders why the window has been locked when he suddenly remembers that Stiles had just been released from a most likely _very_ traumatic experience. His wolf begins to whimper and it's repeating _hurryhurryhurry_, _I can smell him, hurryup, get inside. Must comfort mate_.He almost howls at his wolf's constant chant of _StilesStilesStiles_. His claws come out of their own accord and he starts scratching and nicking at the edge of the window to get it to open. A dry laugh leaves his mouth when he thinks about how if Stiles was awake right now he wouldn't miss a beat at the opportunity to make a dog joke.

It's too dark to see his mate's face but the alpha can smell his scent. It stinks of sad, fear, and _pain_ and it's such a drastic change from the way the boy had smelled earlier in the day that it's making Derek's insides churn. His incisors are out and his stress and worry have turned him into an aenranged mess and _fuck, why isn't this god damned window opening?_ He feels angry, betrayed, and most of all _hurt_ that Stiles chose to act like Derek wasn't going to worrying out of his fucking mind. Allowing himself to love Stiles has to be one of the most selfish things he has ever done. It's his fault that Stiles got taken in the first place. Allowing an overly energetic, teenage boy to enter into his life and his most importantly his _pack's_ life was bound to bite him in the ass. He hops off the roof with an aura of defeat and forces himself to give Stiles some time for himself. He throws the boy's window one last red-filled gaze as he proceeds to walk home. If Stiles thinks he's getting away without Derek making sure he's entirely okay after inspecting his entire body for any evidence of harm, he's greatly mistaken because he's visiting first thing tomorrow whether he likes it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hey, everybody. I just wanna give a quick thanks to Orgasmic Bunnies for her wonderful suggestions which I have already put into use for the next chapters. Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to review with opinions/ideas/suggestions. Enjoy!

* * *

There is a ray of sunlight right across his face so bright and powerful that it actually manages to make Stiles stir. He's still too sleepy to open his eyes but his nose twitches when he catches a whiff of an alluring, greasy scent in the air. For a moment, he just lays there and breathes it in, but then his legs are taking him downstairs and he doesn't even bother to brush his teeth because _hello_, _he's about to stuff his mouth with fatty goodness_. His mouth is already watering at the thought of getting to eat a good hearty breakfast after last night's unfortunate turn of events. He hears the clattering of a spatula against the sink and smiles to himself when he thinks about how his dad, who's not the best of cooks, got up early in the morning just to cheer Stiles up with some Saturday breakfast on his day off. He makes a mental note to allow his dad to have a slice of bacon. Maybe half a slice. Stiles peeks his head through the kitchen doorway and grins when he sees the sheriff in that pink apron that Stiles had insisted on buying his mother when he was a child.

* * *

The sheriff had dragged his four year old son to the nearest store in search for a gift for his wife. Stiles had just begun to show the slightest signs of ADHD. The most noticeable ones being his rapid rambling and his inability to refrain himself from touching everything in his path. The sheriff had one hand on his kid's shoulder and he could feel Stiles' little muscles tense as they passed something that called his attention and _god it must be physically painful for this kid not to run towards those Hot Wheelz right now_, he thought to himself. He was thinking of what to get his wife for Valentines (of course he had forgotten his wife's _favorite holiday), _when suddenly one of Stiles' lanky arm's had reached up and tugged at his uniform jacket with his skinny fingers. "Oooh, Papa look at those, things! Can we buy one for Mama? She's always getting her clothes dirty when she makes me snacks! Can we, please?" Stiles clasped both his hands together, and shifted from foot to foot looking at his father with those big brown doe eyes that he had undoubtedly received from his mother.

"Mmmm, I don't know, Genim." The sheriff asked playfully, knowing his son's reaction would most likely result in to begging, and he was right, as soon as the words left his mouth Stiles had thrown himself to the ground and kneeled before him, on the verge of tears. "_Papa, pleeeease? _I'll stop playing with the matches Mama tells me not to touch. I'll even sleep in my own bed! She'll really like it, Papa! I promise!" Stiles exclaimed. While he was shouting his plea, Stiles had gotten on his tip-toes and had begun to jump uselessly in the air while trying to reach a pink apron with the words _I love Mommy_ written across it. The child lost his balance (_hyper little thing probably tripped on his_ _own damn feet)_, and was just about to fall face first into a pile of towels when John grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. "Alright son, choose your pick." He said as he stood holding Stiles, his little feet dangling off the ground. Stiles' hands reached out and grasped the apron he was trying to reach earlier. Satisfied, the two Stilinskis left the store. Stiles swinging the gift for his mother all the way to the car. The little boy squirmed in his booster seat the entire way home. Once they arrived, John was the first to enter the house and he gave his wife a sheepish smile when he found her sitting at the dinner table with her arms folded across her chest.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he could tell that she was trying not to smile. Figures, of course she'd know that he forgot Valentine's Day. _She always knows everything._ Seconds later, Stiles came bursting through door, launching himself at his mother's feet. "Mama, I missed you lots today! Look what Papa and I bought you at the store! Isn't it pretty, Mama? It's so your clothes don't get messy when you make me snacks. Do you like it?" Rose looked at Stiles, her beautiful, brown eyes were twinkling as she grabbed Stiles' head between her hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead and whisper, "I love it, my sweet boy. It's perfect." His son gave him a smug look and shoved the pink apron towards his mother's chest. "Papa didn't want to at first but I knew you would, Mama. Here, put it on so you can go make me some mac n' cheese." He demanded. At first, the only response he received was a look of disbelief from his mother and the sheriff had to bite his fist to keep himself from laughing out loud. "Stiles! That's no way to ask for something. Where are your manners, baby? And John, don't encourage him. He'll think it's okay." Rose scolded. Stiles' eyes widened as he looked from Rose to his father, then finally opening his mouth to apologize, looking ashamed while doing so, "Sorry, Mama. Can you make me a sandwich, please? Without the crust?" Rose ran her fingers through Stile's hair and murmured, "That's better. Now, yes. I can. How about you go play outside? I'll call you in when it's ready." Rose hadn't even finished speaking before Stiles was already bounding out the backdoor.

* * *

Stiles knocked on the wall of the kitchen just as the sheriff was trying to balance a pancake with the spatula. "Hey, Kiddo. How'd you wake up this morning?" He asked as he divided the breakfast into two separate plates. Stiles eyed the food hungrily before sitting down at the table and taking a deep breath trying to think of how to respond to his dad. "Actually, I slept really well. Like, really _really _well.I don't think I've ever slept that well since like, ever." He answered. His dad quirked an eyebrow but otherwise, said nothing. The sheriff grabbed the two plates he created and handed one to Stiles. Stiles muttered a quick thanks before digging into his dish. They ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. It had been a while since the father and son had had a normal breakfast together. Once the sheriff was done eating, he grabbed his walkie from the table and placed it in its rightful holder on his belt. "I'm sorry, kid, but I couldn't get today off. It'll probably be a late night, too. I'm gonna get going before the traffic gets too heavy." He said as he grabbed his coat from the hanger and ruffled a hand through Stiles' hair. "I love you. Tell me if you leave the house, okay?" He asked. But the teenager dismissed him with a wave of his hand he became serious. "Stiles, I mean it. Call me if you leave the house. And maybe you should talk to Derek...Just to make things quicker." He sighed as he made his way to the front door.

Stiles still didn't respond. He wasn't sure he could, anyways. He had completely forgotten about what he was going to do about _that _issue. With a final goodbye, his dad shut the door and locked it. Stiles stared at his half eaten pancakes and suddenly he wasn't so hungry anymore. As soon as the police car's engine faded, there was thump from above where his bedroom was located. Stiles' body tensed and he waited a moment, just to see if he had imagined it, but all that kept going through his head was _this is isn't over, kid_. _You tell us where that little lizard mutant is, or we'll kill your pack off one by one. Starting with the weakest puppy of them all. What was his name again? Ah, yes. Isaac. _Stiles took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves before tip-toeing to closet in the hallway and grabbing one of the bats that his father kept from when he was a kid and was in a little league baseball team. He secured it in both hands as he creeped his way up the stairs, flinching when one of the steps made a loud creak. As he gets near his room, he hears another thump and thinks, _they came back_. _They came back and now they're gonna show me Isaac's dead body, oh god, I'm a horrible mother. _He's having trouble letting air into his lungs and when he finally enters his room, he sees that it's empty. He sets the bat upside down on the floor and lets out a gush of air but then the door shuts behind him and his body goes rigid. He doesn't want to turn around yet, for fear of his thoughts coming true, so instead he keeps facing the window and says, "What the hell do you want from me? I already told you I'm not telling you _anything_." A hand clamps down on his shoulder and it feels familiar but _he's too scared_ to trust the feeling so he goes with his instincts instead and swings the bat as he turns around, hoping to hit the intruder across the head. What happens instead is he swings the bat and a hand grabs it before he can do much damage. He eyes the hand, _he knows that hand_, and lifts his gaze to the person he had thought was someone that was ready to hurt him. "_Jesus, Derek! What the hell is the matter with you? Couldn't you tell how scared I was?" _He yells and Derek just keeps staring at him. He's deadly quiet except for the beginning of a growl that's starting to make the alpha's chest vibrate with the force of it. "_Well_?" He reprimands, waiting for answer.

Derek continues to be silent. His eyes are still human and they're tracing the outlines of Stiles' face and Stiles is about to say _quit staring, _when he swiftly remembers that his face is covered in bruises and _fuck_, he locked the window last night to keep Derek out of his room. Derek must be pissed. "_Stiles._" Is what finally comes out of the alpha's mouth when he speaks. His voice breaks as he says it and he sounds so guilty and devastated that it makes Stiles want to bash his own head in with the bat that's still between them. Derek's eyes flicker to where his hand is still grasping the piece of wood and he lets go of it. Stiles doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to say anything in fear that he'll spit out the first thing that pops into his brain. _I have to break up with you._ There's a sudden knot in his throat and he feels the pain as he tries to swallow it down. He knows he has to talk soon. They can't just stand here in the middle of his room forever. He glances one look at the floor and then he's being enveloped in Derek's arms. The grasp the alpha has on his body feels almost suffocating, but it still so nice and warm and _safe _and he kind of wants to cry_. _"_God, Stiles. I couldn't find you." _Derek keens into the crook of his neck. He can feel his boyfriend's (let him think it one more time) ragged breath and the way he keeps inhaling the smell of Stiles' scent. Stiles doesn't know what to say, so he sets on comforting him, "I'm right here, Derek." He soothes. The alpha releases his grip and instead lifts a hand to Stiles' face. He swipes a thumb across a bruised cheek and Derek lets out an inhuman whine as he watches his mate flinch at the pain. Derek is almost feeling too guilt-ridden to remember that he has a good reason to be angry.

He takes a step back observes Stiles' marred face. The anger he started feeling earlier is starting to unsettle his wolf. _Get answers_, it's ordering him. "Why'd you lock the window, Stiles?" He asks. He doesn't mean to sound so enraged but his wolf needs to know. _His human needs to know, too. _The teenager doesn't look at him when he says, "I was scared." Stiles isn't stupid. He knows Derek can pick out the lie in his words. He doesn't really even know why he says that in the first place. Upon hearing the lie, Derek feels a sudden need to defend himself. Defend his wolf. "Don't lie, Stiles. I would never hurt you. Ever. You know that. I_ promised_ you that would _never_ happen." He snarls back. _And_ _there's that word again_, Stiles thinks. _Promise_. _Such a horrible word isn't it_? Derek is waiting for an answer and Stiles can feel his shields break down. He knows what he has to do. But he just needs this small moment with Derek right now. The alpha's face becomes free of any resentment he had towards Stiles for locking that_ damn window_ as the boy stumbles forward and buries his face into Derek's shoulders. His body is shaking but he must not be crying because Derek's shirt feels dry. He wraps his arms around Stiles once again and waits until his mate feels he's strong enough to speak again. Except that Stiles hasn't stopped shaking for 2 minutes now and Derek is more than worried. "Stiles? What's wrong? What did they do to you?" He whispers. Stiles mumbles something into his shirt, buts impossible to understand. "Stiles. I can't understand you_._" Again, the boy repeats his previous actions and Derek has had enough. He pulls back and lifts Stiles' chin, making his mate meet his gaze. "_Talk to me_." He begs.

Stiles looks him right in the eye and says, "I'm sorry, Derek. I _promised_ him. My dad, I mean. I promised him to stop seeing you. To stay away from all this werewolf business. _I'm sorry_." This time, tears do fall from the teen's face as he says what's been bothering him. Derek blinks once, twice, before asking, "What?" Because he must of heard wrong. Stiles couldn't have said what he thought he heard. It doesn't make any sense. Except, deep in his brain, he know it does. Derek knew it was too good to be true. He doesn't deserve happiness, after all. He's put his pack in danger countless of times and now he's done it to his mate's safety as well. Stiles uses the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes and he sounds distressed as he pleads, "_God_, Derek. _Please don't make me say it again_." Derek can't help himself. But so what? He gets to be hurt too. "You're taking the easy way out." He growls. "You don't have to do this, Stiles. You don't have to abandon your pack. We can protect you." And the look he receives from the boy makes him feel like he's the stupidest thing in the world. This time when Stiles responds, there's anger evident in his voice, "Why is that always your response when things don't go your way, huh?" He huffs out. He's taking quick breaths and Derek is ready to drop all arguments the moment he feels Stiles' system begin to shut down. "Derek, you don't understand what I had to go through yesterday. My dad-he can't. He _needs_ me. _Needs me to be safe._ You didn't hear what he sounded like when he asked me to do this. He sounded so-so desperate. God, it was _heartbreaking. _I can't keep doing this to him, Der. He's my pack too. And it's time I start acting like it. I know you say you can protect me, but Derek, that's not enough. My dad's right. Things need to end between us."

There's a sort of finality in his words that makes Derek realize that Stiles has made up his mind already. He's a stubborn kid and it's one of Derek's favorite things about him, the way he does what he believes is always the best choice, but it's an awful trait to have sometimes. Now, being a perfect example. Neither of them have said anything for a while. Even though there are so many things Derek wants to say, he can't put anything into actual words. Stiles silently walks to the window and lifts it open. If Derek didn't feel like part of his soul just got ripped out of him (which really, it's the same thing with Stiles being his mate and all) he'd laugh at how Stiles chose the window and not the door. "Derek,I just-I need some time alone. I'm sure it would do you some good, too." He states as he signals towards the window. The alpha drags his feet towards him and there's a looke in his eyes that means he's not letting this go. He's not letting Stiles get away. He hops out the window and just when Stiles is about to shut it closed; he reaches a hand around Stiles' neck and draws their foreheads together muttering, "Mates don't give up on each other, Stiles." The teenager tries to push him away, "Derek, don't. Just-please. Go." But his protests are weak and Derek knows how much Stiles needs him to stay right now, and if leaving is what will makes this easier, then he'll do it, but not before murmuring what he's feeling. "_God_, _Stiles. I'm not letting you go._ _I love you so much_." He breathes out. Stiles has both of his eyes shut tight and he's clinging to Derek just as fiercely as the alpha is clinging to him. Derek expects Stiles to say the words back. To say _I love you, too_ like he has done so many times before, but what he says instead is, "Don't hand over, Jackson. Don't let them have him. Help Erica pass her driving test, revise Boyd's essays, and don't let Isaac starve." His words catch Derek off guard and before he realizes it, he's being pushed out the window and he hears a click of a lock.

It wouldn't be hard to get back it, being a werewolf and all, but he needs to respect his mate's choices. Even if it makes his wolf curl into a ball and hide its tail between its legs like some helpless dog.

* * *

**Quick Note**: Okay, so i've been doing some Stiles Winchester AU Photosets on tumblr, (Stiles Winchester is basically Dean And Castiel's son) and i'd just like to know if that's something that you'd like to see in words. Not a chaptered story, but more like different kinds of scenario'd one-shots type of thing. It'd be really helpful if you let me know what you think. Thank You, for reading! I love you all, so much.

heres the link to stiles winchester: hummelstilinski/. /tagged/stiles+winchester


	5. Chapter 5

See the Author's Note at the end of the story.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Stiles found Derek in his room. Two weeks of complete hell. The fact that he feels like he abandoned his pack doesn't help either. Derek's words keep repeating in his head over and over. _Mates don't give up on each other._ He's thought about breaking his promise to his dad and visiting the pack, just to see if Derek's been doing what he asked. But visiting the pack most likely means there'll be a certain Alpha around too. It's 7:30 A.M. and he's getting ready to go to school. He didn't bother showering this morning cause he took a shower on Monday and since it's now Wednesday, he should be alright, right? _Not like I even have a boyfriend to smell good for_ he thinks. He leans down and ties his shoelaces then heads downstairs to find his father sitting at the table, newspaper covering most of his face.

"Hey, dad." Stiles says, grabbing a piece of toast and smearing butter on it. His dad looks up from the article he's reading, "Hey, kiddo. Am I driving you to school today?" He asks. Stiles shakes his head 'no' and then proceeds to take an obscene bite from his toast, causing his father's face to scrunch up. "Alright, then. Well, I'm gonna get going. Call if you need anything." He says, grabbing his keys and giving Stiles a pat on the back on his way out the front door. The teenager stands there for a moment, mind somewhere far, when he feels a buzz in his pocket. He takes out his phone and swipes at the screen to reveal a text message from Isaac.

_can u give me a ride? erica and boyd left w/ jcksn_

He stares at it for another moment before making his decision and texting back, _Pick you up in 10. _He's not gonna let Isaac miss school just cause he got left behind by the other wolves (he is so having a conversation with them, by the way) and Jackson. He slips his phone back in his pocket and heads to the fridge to grab something to drink. He spots the orange juice and chugs it right out of the carton before slipping his backpack over one shoulder and heading out the door. He gets to the newly rebuilt Hale House with three minutes to spare and sighs in relief when he notices that the Camaro is nowhere to be seen. Isaac is already waiting for him on the steps of the house and he shoots Stiles a huge grin before jogging up to the jeep and opening the door and sitting on the passenger's seat. The werewolf raises and eyebrow at Stiles when he doesn't remove the car from parking gear. Stiles rolls his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Isaac? I'm not taking you anywhere without your seatbelt on." He scolds. The curly haired boy reaches over with his left hand to tug the seatbelt over his chest and click it in place, shaking his head fondly when Stiles makes a satisfied sound and finally steers them out of the driveway.

Isaac is looking out the window of the jeep when Stiles decides they need to talk, he whispers, voice almost too quiet to hear, "How's everything going with you?" His jaw tightens when Isaac huffs out a laugh, not answering him. When Stiles speaks again his voice is higher and he sounds a little offended. "_What? _I'm serious._" _He gawks. Isaac whips around and Stiles is expecting his face to look angry. But when he turns his head to look at the werewolf his face is laced with _hurt. Dejection. _Stiles thinks of stopping the car and making Isaac crawl in his lap so he can run his fingers through his curly locks, like he's done so many times before. What he does instead is turn his head back to road and wait in silence until Isaac answers him. "_Everything is wrong_." He murmurs, and then turns his head back to the window. Neither of them say anything for the rest of the ride to school even though Stiles so badly wants to tell the boy how sorry he is that Isaac is feeling this way. Once they get to their destination, the werewolf bounds out of his seat as soon as the car is parked with a muttered "thanks."

Stiles remains seated for a few more minutes, forehead resting against the steering wheel. He has his eyes closed and he sighs when somebody taps their knuckles against his window. He tries to pretend that he didn't hear them, keeping his head lowered, but then a rough voice is yelling, "Stilinski, get out of the freaken' car, we need to talk!" He looks up and sees Jackson standing outside of his car and waiting for him to get out. His eyebrows are raised in what Stiles knows is probably irritation. As soon as his feet have hit the gravel of the parking lot Jackson pins him against the side of his jeep, fisting both hands in Stiles' red hoodie. Stiles rubs his head from where it impacted with the hard metal and grunts, "What the hell, Jackson?!"

The jock's eyes are squinted as he demands, "When are you coming back?" Stiles' eyebrows furrow together and his forehead is creased as he starts blubbering. "Jackso-What? Can you like-let me go, please? _God_, I think I have a concussion-And what do you mean when am I 'coming back'?" Stiles swears he can feel Jackson's piercing blue gaze cutting into his skin. "I mean," Jackson grits out, "When are you coming back _home?_" Stiles stares at him and blinks his eyes in surprise at hearing the question. _I don't know_, he thinks. But instead Stiles spits outs, "Since when do _you_ care?" It's a low blow. Stiles knows, but he's still angry from earlier. Mostly at himself, for letting Isaac get away without sorting out his feelings. Jackson pinning him against his jeep just added fuel to his fire. The jock lets go of his shirt and there's a flash of hurt across his face that makes Stiles remember that, _oh right_, _this boy just started trusting me_.

"I…I care," Jackson says gently. He's staring at the ground in favor of looking at Stiles' face and the other boy wants to hop back in his jeep and ditch school for the day. Jackson takes a few deep breaths before continuing quietly, "I know it seems like I don't sometimes…but I do, okay? I mean…I never really even _hated_ you. Or the pack. I just.-I just felt left out. And when this damn lizard shit started happening…I didn't have anywhere to go. You were the one who convinced Derek of letting me stay in his house. I'd never felt like I was really part of a family…like I was wanted. _Loved._ Before you and the pack took me in, I didn't know what caring for others even felt like." Stiles tried to think of something else to say besides _I love you too, you dumb lizard. We all do. _Cause he was sure that what Jackson just admitted is already big enough of a progress for the entire year. Jackson looks around, double-checking that no one heard his confession. _Ah, there he is_ Stiles' brain supplies. The bell rings, signaling them they should start walking towards their first class and Jackson presses a finger against Stiles' chest, his face suddenly turning into that awful mask he's had on for years before growling out, "Hurry up and fix your shit, Stilinski. I don't think the pack can take another one Derek's training sessions." He started walking away during the last few words and Stiles didn't get the chance to reply.

The school day turns out to be pretty boring, that is, until he gets a text from Erica asking him to meet her in the girl's bathroom in the left wing of school. He doesn't bother debating on whether he should to go inside or not seeing as these bathrooms are nearly always empty due to the lack of supply of toilet paper. When he walks in Erica is leaning against the sink, hands clutching at her stomach. Her face is pale and there's a light sheen of sweat across her forehead. He quickens his pace, mouth already moving at a rapid speed. "Erica, what happened? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Let me see." He grabs Erica's hands and places them at her sides, a sigh of relief leaving him when he discovers that thankfully she doesn't have some huge gash across her stomach. "Well?" He looks at her expectantly and she manages to form a grin on her sickly face before joking, "I am bleeding. Just not from somewhere you can see." Stiles' face scrunches up in disgust and he pretends he's gagging. "Erica, ew. Why the hell did you text me to meet you here if you're just gonna gross me out with your women problems?" He heads towards the door but the sound of fumbling footsteps and knees hitting the ground make his body swiftly turn around to find Erica bent over the toilet, heaving out what must be at least a week's worth of food. He hurries over to the werewolf and pulls her long hair away from her face. Erica lifts a hand up, waving it in front of his face until Stiles gets the message and sees the black hair-tie around her wrist. He doesn't know what he's doing as he grabs her hair and balls it up on the top of her head, tying the elastic around it. It ends up looking like a very _very_ messy bun but at least his hands are finally free. Stiles starts rubbing soothing circles into the girl's back. Once it looks like everything has left her stomach (he hopes that's all there is because _wow_), Erica turns around and burrows her head in his neck whimpering, "_It hurts_." They're both sitting on the ground of the messy bathrooms and Stiles reaches a hand out from under the werewolf to flush the toilet while she continues to make these little pained grunts.

"Jesus_, _Erica_. _What the hell did you_ eat_?" He asks urgently, but she only blinks at him with droopy eyes and proceeds to try and climb into his sweater and the warmth it's providing. He moves her to the side while he removes the jacket from his body then wraps it around her shoulders. "It's okay, pup. I'll go call the nurse, okay?" He offers. Erica's head lashes up so fast to face him that she almost knocks his bottom teeth out from where his jaw was resting on her head. "No!" She shrieks. "Please don't go. C-call Derek." She's clings onto his shirt and lets out a long whine when another wave of nausea hits her. Stiles sees her eyes flash gold and that's all it takes for him to make up his mind. He's not gonna make this about him and watch Erica suffer in some unknown pain she's going through. "Yeah-yeah I'll call him. You just lean your head on my shoulder, okay? I'm gonna get you help." He assures her. Erica does as she's told and Stiles takes out his phone and presses the #4 button. _Thank you, Speedial_. It rings two times before there's a frantic voice on the other line. "_Stiles? Wha-" _

"It's Erica. Something's wrong. She's sick and she asked me to call you." The boy intervenes, there's an inhale of breath on the other side of the line. "I'm on my way." Derek announces. Stiles notifies him what bathroom they're in and 6 minutes later the alpha is bursting through the door looking around until he spots his mate leaning against a bathroom stall, Erica resting against him, sleeping. He walks over and crouches down, placing a hand over Erica's face to swipe at some of the sweat that is covering her face. The alpha doesn't bother looking at Stiles. "I'm taking her to Deaton." He grumbles as he swings one arm under the beta's knees and the other across her back. The werewolf lifts her up bridal style and walks away, leaving Stiles sitting dumbfounded on the dirty bathroom floor. He shakes his head and runs out, catching up to the two werewolves. "I'm coming with you." Derek's lips form into a tight line and neither of them speak as they reach the outside of the school, where the Camaro is parked. Stiles steps in front of Derek and pulls the passenger seat forward so the alpha can lie the girl down in the backseat. Once she's positioned comfortably, Derek shoves past Stiles and gets in the driver's seat. Stiles gets in the car and Derek speeds off, probably breaking the speed limit. _There's a surprise_. They drive in silence except for Erica's occasional whimper.

Stiles is staring out the window, trees whizzing by, when a soft, "_Mom_" is mewled from the back seat. Stiles turns to look at Derek just in time to see his knuckles whiten as he grips the steering wheel tight. Stiles doesn't how to react. He'd want his to see his mother too. He starts rambling._ "_I-I don't have her number. I'll call my dad and ask him for it. Maybe he can find it one of his files. Or Isaac, maybe he has it, right?" He takes out his phone to call his father, but the alpha shakes his head, "She's not-she doesn't mean _her. _Stiles,_ she's talking about you."_ He tells the boy, voice breaking on the last words. In the back, Erica shifts on to her side, clutching at her stomach. "_Stiles_…_Mom- It hurts." _Shewhispers into the leather seat. Stiles reaches a hand over and pats her head. "I'm here, pup. We're here, now. We're gonna get you help. I promise, girl." Derek halts the car to and steps out of the Camaro, pushing his seat forward to lift Erica up through his side of the car. When they walk into the animal hospital, Deaton has already cleared a table up for Erica to lie on. She's awake but the pain has taken a toll on her ability to focus. Her wide eyes are searching the room for something until they finally land on Stiles and she reaches out to try and grab at his hand. Stiles moves forward and allows her to clutch his hand while Deaton prepares a machine that will be used to look at the girl's insides.

10 minutes later, Erica has fallen asleep again. After finding out that food poisoning that was causing the girl so much pain, Deaton gave them a list of some things that she could eat later on that wouldn't upset her stomach too badly. Instead of heading back to school to leave Stiles, Derek drops off Erica first at the Hale House. It's just the two of them now and neither of them are brave enough to speak to each other. When they arrive at school Stiles figures it's probably best if he heads home now and avoid anything Derek might try and say. There's no one outside as he steps out of the Camaro, he doubts he'd get caught anyways. He's already at his car and is opening the jeep's door when Derek yells out, "Stiles wait!" _So close_. Stiles doesn't turn around. "_What_?" He says, voice tight. He can hear the alpha's footsteps coming closer. He thinks he can kind of smell his stupid cologne but it's hard to tell due to after smell of Erica's throw up on his hoodie. "Stiles. I-we need to talk_." _ Derek growls. Stiles closes his eyes. He doesn't want to talk. He wants to go home and crawl under the covers and never come out. Avoiding confrontation with the alpha is what has been getting him through these past few weeks. "I just really wanna go home now, Derek." He admits. But he guesses Derek isn't taking 'no' for an answer because the werewolf puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "_Please, Stiles._" He shrugs the hand off and mutters out an, "okay." There's a huff of air behind him and then an irritated snarl. "Will you at least turn around?" Stiles complies and crosses his arms in front of his chest, facing Derek. The alpha's face looks impassive except for his eyes that have chosen to betray him. They possess so much guilt and shame that has Stiles shutting his mouth closed instead of choosing to ask about it.

Derek looks at the ground and mumbles, "It's my fault she's sick, you know." Derek shakes his head and places his hands in the front pockets of his leather jacket. Stiles says, "It's not. How were you supposed to know newly turned werewolves could get salmonella." Derek lifts his gaze and his eyes look so sad that it's driving Stiles mad. He wants to wipe that look off his face. He wants to cuddle with his boyfriend and watch him give him that smiles that's just for _him_. The one that only comes out behind closed doors when they're lying in bed together. The alpha scuffs the toe of his boot against the gravel. And after about a minute of silence he speaks again. "I've been ignoring them. Avoiding them. Except for the training sessions. I've been pushing them to train harder. They need to learn to defend themselves. They need to learn to _protect each other._ They think its all fun and games being a werewolf. They don't know how dangerous it is. Jackson's the only one who actually takes training seriously. And it's only because he's afraid I'll kick him out. God, I'm so_ angry_, Stiles. I hate coming home and you're not there. I can't stand it. I've been following you around. Keeping an eye on you. I wasn't gonna make the same mistake again-Letting them take what's mine." The werewolves claws have come out and he's digging them into his palm with clenched fists. "No one's been in the kitchen in two weeks. Figures Erica would go off and find something raw that made her sick. She probably thought werewolves ate raw meat." He laughs bitterly. "It's quiet too. You're not there, singing your dumb songs and making a mess out of the kitchen to feed the pack. I can't stand it. You not being there, where you belong. With your pack. With _me._ I walked into my room today and I couldn't smell you. It's only been two weeks and your scent is gone already. Fuck, Stiles. The pups are all fighting. And Isaac. _God, _I don't think he's said more than 3 words since you left. He's having nightmares again and I don't bother going in to wake him because he doesn't want me there. It's your name he shouts for. Everything's gone to shit. We're not a pack without you and-and I just miss you _so much_."

Stiles releases a shaky breath and walks up to the alpha and lets him cling on to his jacket. _God._ He can't even begin to imagine what Derek must feel like. Living in a house full of four teenagers that have become totally dependent on another teenager that acts as their pseudo-mother. Stiles can feel Derek shaking. He thinks he has the strength to try and soothe the alpha, tell him he's sorry, but his voice betrays him and all that comes out is a choked sob. He feels bad. He was supposed to be comforting Derek and now they're both standing in the middle of the school parking lot, clinging to each other for dear life. _I can't fucking do this anymore, _he thinks. _They need me. My mate needs me._ He can feel a voice in the back of his head that sounds too familiar to his voice promising his dad something, but it's too small for him to act on. He let's go of Derek and is about to say, "That's it, I'm coming back home," but then Derek's cellphone starts ringing and Derek turns his head and places the phone at his ear.

"Boyd. Boyd, I can't understand-slow down. Okay. Now tell me what's happened."

Stiles' watches the man on his phone and he sees his eyes turn red. Once the werewolf closes his phone, Stiles thinks he doesn't want to ask what the conversation was about, but the curiosity is clawing at his brain to ask. "Derek?" He questions softly.

Derek looks at Stiles. Brown eyes against red, before revealing, "They took him. They've taken Jackson."

* * *

Hey, readers! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. We're getting close to the end now, but don't worry, there will be other things on the way. You should all take a look at The Adventures of Stiles Winchester. They're gonna be a bunch of funt little one-shots. Feel free to leave me prompts for it on my tumblr /hummelstilinski/ because I'd love write them! :)

Thank you for reading! I love you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Just in case any of you were confused, I changed my username to 'hummerstilinski' just like my tumblr url. And plus those two fellas are my two favorite t.v. characters in the world. Whelp, there's only one more chapter after this and then we're done. Here you go, enjoy this nice long chapter! :)

* * *

"Stiles. _Stiles_ calm down. Breathe, damnit. It's gonna be okay, you hear me? We're gonna find him." Derek is holding Stiles' face between his hands, ordering the younger boy to keep breathing. Stiles feels like a dam has been broken in his lungs and there's no room for him to allow air in. An invisible force of water is filling his chest and he can't _breathe_. His vision is blurring but all he seems to be able to think about is Jackson. He feels it in his spine. It's a cold sensation that makes him think bad thoughts and makes him feel like he's drowning. "They're gonna kill him." He wheezes out. His hands claw and scratch at Derek's, where the werewolf is keeping his face only mere inches from his. Derek takes one of Stiles' thrashing hands and places it on his chest, right over his heart. "Feel my heart beat. That's it. C'mon, Stiles. We're almost there. It's fine. It's okay. Breathe." Stiles focuses on the beat of Derek's heart underneath his palm and his lungs suddenly become empty and he's allowed to breath in deep slow breaths. His body shudders and Derek runs a soothing hand over his head and holds his mate against his torso muttering _its okay. It's okay_.

"I'm sorry." Stiles says into the hem of the alpha's shirt. "I'm fine, now. Can we please just go find him?" He asks. Derek lifts up his face so Stiles can look into his red hot gaze. The werewolf searches for any more traces of panic and when he finds none, he nods his head 'yes' and both of the males walk over to the Camaro. On the drive to Derek's house, Derek reaches out a hand and interlocks his fingers with Stiles'. Even though no words are spoken, fingers are squeezed in a silent promise that things will be soon be better. Upon arriving, they discover that Boyd, being the clever little wolf he is, had tracked down Jackson's scent as when the boy was kidnapped and is currently waiting for the arrival of his alpha outside of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. All that's left to do is make sure the other young werewolves stay safely at home. However, Isaac insists on going with them to help, ignoring all of Stiles' protests for him to stay and look after Erica. All of Stiles attempts to make him stay home seem to be failing until the human finally turns to his boyfriend and gives him a desperate look. Derek releases a deep growl that makes Isaac look away and drop his head in shame as he submits to his alpha's orders. Stiles walks forward and places a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Isaac. Someone needs to be here to look after Erica. Can you do that for me?" Isaac nods and lets out a sniffle. Stiles soothes a hand through his curly hair and whispers, "Hey, pup. What's the matter? It's going to be fine." Isaac shakes his head and nestles himself into Stiles' arms. "Nothing will be fine until you and Jackson come home for good." He murmurs. Stiles allows the skinny werewolf to nuzzle his face into his hoodie. Isaac looks up, his big childlike eyes burning into Stiles' soul as he says, "Don't get hurt." Stiles lets out a low chuckle. "I'll try, pup. How about you invite Scott over while we go out, yeah?" He asks Isaac. The taller boy gives him a shy smile and Stiles says, "But no funny business. Remember your sister is still gonna be in the house." He jokes good-humoredly and Isaac gives Stiles a playful punch in the arm before looking at Derek and giving him a meaningful nod that says _be careful. Make our pack whole again_.

When Stiles and Derek finally get to the old warehouse it's starting to get dark. Boyd runs up to them, claws and inhuman teeth extracted, "What took you so long?! I've had to wait out here and listen to them torture him! You couldn't have at least tried to be a little quicker!" He says hotly. Derek makes a warning sound, not quite a growl but Boyd steps back and uses his arms to hugs himself as he stares at the ground. "Well we're here now." He declares. "And you did well, Boyd." The young werewolf's ears perk up at the praise from his alpha and he stands in silence waiting for orders. "Tell us what's been going on." Derek demands. Boyd releases a huff of air and begins to fill them in on what has been happening inside the building. "Jackson is still alive, but the last time I tuned in on him his pulse wasn't that strong enough to hear." He confesses, avoiding eye contact with the others. "There's five of them. Three have guns with wolfs bane bullets and two of them have knives and arrows. The leader is woman and she's the one that's been doing all the torturing. This is just what they wanted. The alpha is here now. What are we going to do, Derek? You can't let Stiles go in there. It's too dangerous." He warns.

A look of concentration comes across Derek's face and there's about 2 minutes of silence before he reveals his plan. "We need to take out the ones with guns first." He begins. "I'll be entering through the back while you come in through the front. Dodge as many bullets as you can and as soon as you have the chance, take a strike at them. Kill them if you must. As for the ones with the arrows, they're probably being used as backup. Stiles, you stay out here and make as much noise as you can. They'll come looking for you. Don't struggle when they find you. Do you understand?" Stiles nods. "When they bring you in, Boyd and I will get you away from them as soon as we can. When you're free you go with Jackson and check him over. Got in?" Derek looks at both boys until they give him some sort of conformation that they understand. "Go get into position, Boyd. When you hear Stiles' yell that's gonna be the signal to start." Boyd runs off and Stiles is just about to do the same when suddenly Derek grabs him by the front of his hoodie and pulls him in to press his mouth against his. Derek's lips are rough and manly and his stubble is tickling his chin and _god, it's making Stiles want to melt into his sneakers_. When Derek pulls back, Stiles reaches out and reels him back in with a hand on his neck giving him another kiss that's all teeth and tongues and _wow, this is not the time for this, Stiles_. "I'd forgotten how good his felt." Stiles sighs against the other's lips and the alpha quirks them up into a small crooked smile at the human's statement. "I love you, Stiles." Derek mutters against his boyfriend's mouth. "Everything is going to get better soon. I promise. We'll get to be a real pack again." He declares before placing one last kiss against his mate's lips as he leaves to get into place.

Stiles inhales a shaky breath before rubbing his sweaty palms on the front of his pants. He walks to where there's a large amount of scattered boxes and crouches down out of view. He gathers all the air he can get in his lungs before shouting out, "YO, DICKWADS!" There's the sound of cluttered footsteps as the metal door to the warehouse opens and a man steps out, bow and arrow in place. "Who's there?" He yells out. Stiles smirks as he watches Boyd's sly movements as he steps inside the building. "I'M RIGHT HERE, DIPSHIT!" The man spots him and runs over towards his direction, aiming his arrow right at the center of Stiles' forehead. The sound of growls followed by screaming comes from inside the warehouse, and the man isn't fazed one bit by any of it. Stiles lifts his hands up in defeat and the man yanks him by the hood of his sweater and drags him into the building. He tightens his grip and it causes the jacket to cut off Stiles' air supply making him cough for oxygen. It makes the man laughs and Stiles quips back, "We'll see who's laughing in a minute, big guy. My boyfriend is so gonna kick your ass." As they enter through the metal door it shuts behind them and Derek hops off of from one the metal bars he was on and tackles the man to the ground. His arrow goes flying and looks at Stiles with a desperate look. "C'mon kid, I was only joki-" But Derek uses his claws to slash at the man's throat before his sentence is even finished.

Boyd is off in the corner fighting against two other men and Derek shoots off to help his pack mate. Stiles looks around and spots the kanima-_Jackson_, lying on the ground, unconscious. He runs towards him and up close he notices that there's an arrow sticking out of Jackson's side. "_God, Jackson. _Please wake up. _Please, please, please_._"_ He kneels down and takes the boy's scaly head and rests it in his lap. Seconds pass before the scales begin to disappear and Jackson's human body begins to form once more. Stiles runs his right hand softly over Jackson's face. A groan erupts out of the boy's mouth and Stiles lets out a gush of relief. "I'm right here, Jackson. It's gonna be alright, buddy. We've come to take you home." He soothes as calmly as he can. Jackson squeezes his eyes tighter and clenches his jaw when Stiles accidently shifts his body against his lap. "Sorry, sorry." He rushes apologetically.

There's a click of heels somewhere before a seductive feminine voice begins to talk. "Well, well. What an adorable little sight we've got here. Mommy 's here to save the _freak._" The figure steps out of the shadows, to reveal a tall, lithe woman, with short slicked black hair. Derek growls and moves to attack but she takes out a gun from her holster and points it at Stiles' head. The growl quickly turns into a whine and the woman lets out a shrill laugh. "You have a pathetic little family, wolf boy. A human for a mate, three useless teenaged werewolves for betas, and one slimy little bastard as a pet. Huh, I was going to kill him earlier but then I thought…why not have mommy and daddy watch?" She sneers evilly.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" Stiles demands desperately. The woman turns her head to the side and pouts mockingly. "What have we ever done to you? He hasn't hurt anyone in _months_. He's learned to control it. You don't need to kill him." Stiles pleads to her, but she only _tisks_ at him. He looks into her eyes and begs, "_Please._ _Let us go._" Derek has moved behind her and when she laughs at Stiles' pleading he swiftly sinks his claws into her back. She screeches and whips around, using the gun to whack him in the back of his neck. Derek falls on all fours, a pained howl leaving his mouth. "How dare you! I was gonna let the human go but now I think I'll kill you all." She points the gun towards Stiles and releases the trigger. Stiles clenches his eyes and he screams, expecting to be hit with a searing amount of pain anytime soon. However, when he feels nothing, he looks down and finds that Jackson has been shot in the arm. _No, _he thinks. _This is too much for him, he's not gonna make it._ Derek is starting to recover from the blow he received earlier and Stiles takes his opportunity to cry out, "Kill her!" The werewolf springs into action and swipes his leg underneath the woman's feet causing her to fall to the ground, gun sliding away from her reach. Boyd is quick to act and runs towards it and puts it in his pocket. The woman pulls out a knife and cuts across Derek's chest. His skin opens up and blood soaks into the front of his shirt. Stiles is hunched over Jackson, using his own body to shield him just in case the crazy bitch succeeds in getting away from Derek's grasp. Stiles presses his ear over Jackson's mouth and his eyes water when he feels a hot blow of breath against it. "You're gonna be okay, Jackson. Don't let go, okay? It's almost over. _Don't you dare let go_." He sobs. In front of him, Derek opens his jaw wide and latches on the woman's throat. He has her pinned to the ground and she's clawing at the cement underneath her hands and kicking her legs to try free herself from his hold. Her flesh makes a disgusting sound as it is ripped apart from her neck, her body going deadly still only seconds later. Derek looks up towards the roof howls in victory.

"Stiles!" The boy doesn't register Boyd's shout until an arm is wrapped around his neck, pulling his body away from Jackson. Stiles cringes the sound Jackson's head makes when it hits the ground more than he does when he feels cool sharp metal pressing against his throat. "Kill the lizard or I'll kill him." A voice orders, dragging the dagger across Stiles' throat for emphasis. "Derek, don't you dare even think about it." Stiles warns. The man squeezes the arm around his neck tighter and digs the knife closer into Stiles' skin, not quite hard enough to cut through his skin. Derek looks crossed between only being allowed to save one member of his pack. "If it makes things easier," the man says, "I can do it myself after I slash your little boy toy's throat." The man's voice doesn't waver as he makes his compromise. "Still no decision? Alrighty then. Say goodbye to Mommy-Agh!" The man releases a scream as he crumbles to the face first onto the ground, leaving a narrow cut on the side of Stiles' neck. The wound isn't deep enough to kill him but it still bleeds and hurts him nonetheless. It turns out Jackson had used his poisonous nails to dig into the man's legs, leaving him paralyzed. Stiles quickly kicks the man out of the way and moves to hover over Jackson. The boy's body begins to tremble.

After finishing off the paralyzed man, Derek and Boyd appear at Stiles' and Jackson's side in an instant. Derek kneeling directly next to Stiles while Boyd stands a couple of feet back, helplessly watching his pack slowly lose one of its members. The jock's body gives one last tremor before going completely still. Stiles' bloody hands stain Jackson's neck as he searches for a pulse. "Derek. He's not-I can't. I can't feel a pulse." He panics. Derek hooks a hand over Stiles' neck, careful of the wound on his neck before bringing his mate's head into the crook of neck and shoulder whispering, "We did all we could, Stiles." Stiles looks up, face suddenly laced with anger. He balls his hands into fists and uses them to pound on Derek's chest. "No! How can you say that-He's not dea-He was just awake a few seconds ago! Try listening again!" He urges. Derek shakes his head and wraps his arms around Stiles' body as if trying to mold him into his own, but Stiles isn't listening. _This can't be happening_. _Things were going to get better. They were going to be a family again_. Stiles whips his head around, frantic eyes landing on the young werewolf that was standing behind him. "Boyd, you try! Maybe Derek's senses are off-maybe it's-"

"_They're not_," Boyd keens. Sobs wracked Stiles' and Derek releases a pained howl. Whether it's aimed at his mate's anguish or at the loss of his pack mate Stiles doesn't know, but Boyd follows in his alpha's steps and letting out a whine of his own. After that it's eerily quiet, except for Stiles' sniffles and shaky breaths. "Help me take his body to the car, Boyd." Derek commands. Boyd nods wordlessly and when both the werewolves move forward to lift up their pack mate's corpse, Jackson's eyes fly open and then he's gasping for air. Jackson's body begins to heal and his wounds seal shut, leaving the other three males with their jaws wide open. After about a minute, the only wound that hasn't healed yet is on his side, where there's an arrow buried deep into his skin. Jackson turns his head towards Derek and says, "Pull it out." The alpha obliges and clenches his hand around the arrow. Jackson grabs Stiles' hand and squeezes it tight. A pained cry leaving Jackson's lips when Derek pulls the protruding object from his skin. It only takes a few minutes before the wound starts healing. Once the teen's body is free of any evidence of physical harm, he sits up and takes inhales a deep breath of air. "What the hell just happened?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed with disbelief. Jackson keeps touching his side as if the gash is going to reappear. Derek stands up and throws the arrow off to the side to be forgotten. "It wasn't you that was dead. It was the kanima." He explains. "If you hadn't gotten the bite all those weeks ago you would have never survived. The bite must have taken over and brought you back to life." He states, answering what all of them were wondering.

"So…I'm a werewolf now?" Jackson asks, voice sounding hopeful. A slight smile adorns his face and Derek rolls his eyes. "That's what I just said, Jackson." At the declaration, a full-fledged grin spreads over the new werewolf's face until a hand scuffs him on the back of the head and Stiles shouts, "We thought you were dead, you asshole!" Jackson makes an incredulous expression, "Ow! How was I supposed to know this would happen?! I thought I was dead, too!" He defends. Stiles throws himself into Jackson's arms blabbering into his shoulder. "You idiot. I thought I was gonna have to watch you die in my arms. _God_, Jackson. I thought you were really gone," he sniffles. Jackson awkwardly places a hand on Stiles' back and pats it. "_Hey…I'm okay. I'm alive._" He says gently. Stiles nods his head. "I know, I know. I just-I'm really glad you're alive." He uses his sleeves to wipe his eyes and stands up, offering a hand to help Jackson stand as well. "Man, I don't know about you guys, but I am sooo ready to go home now," Stiles yawns. The others nod in agreement and they all walk outside to Derek's Camaro. It's obviously night time by now, but Stiles is too tired to even think of all the trouble he's going to be in when he finally gets home. It's been an eventful night and everyone is okay and that's all that matters right now.

Derek takes the driver's seat and Boyd takes the front passenger seat while Stiles and Jackson sit in the back, where Stiles immediately drapes himself across Jackson's lap and falls asleep. Things are comfortably quiet and when they arrive at Derek's house Stiles doesn't so much as stir. Isaac comes bounding out of the house, a sleepy Erica wearing bunny slippers following close behind. "Jackson! You guys are alright! Jesus, I was so worried! Is anyone hurt? Where's Sti-" Derek covers Isaac's rambling mouth, _god, he sounds just like Stiles._ "Quiet!" He hisses. "Stiles fell asleep on the way here. I don't want to wake him. Everyone is fine." He assures the boy. "Everything's okay, again. Now head back inside so I can take him upstairs." He orders. Isaac tries to steps aside and peek over Derek's shoulder. When he sees that Stiles really is sleeping in the backseat he sighs and heads inside to finally do as he's told. _You'd think Isaac was the mother hen in this house_, Derek thinks_. _The older werewolf turns around and goes to the Camaro, lifting Stiles and holding him close to his chest. Stiles' head droops onto his shoulder. "_Mmmyou'rewarm_." He mumbles sleepily. Derek rubs his jaw against Stiles' head and the younger boy's nose scrunches up in distaste. "Eugh, Der...Nooo._ Itchy_." Derek chuckles softly, enters the house and climbs the stairs leading up to their room.

He places Stiles' on their bed and sighs contently. Everything feels right, again. His mate is right here where he belongs and his pack is safe and in one place. He toes off his shoes and removes Stiles' own before throwing them somewhere into the dark room. He struggles taking off the boy's Jacket, Stiles' slapping his hands away murmuring, "No. Bad doggy," every time he tries to unzip it. Leave it to Stiles to make dog jokes in his sleep. It takes time, but finally he's managed to leave Stiles wearing a t-shirt and a pair of cotton blue pajama pants that the boy had always insisted in leaving in one of Derek's drawers. The alpha dresses similarly to his boyfriend, favoring a ratty old wife beater instead of a t-shirt. He slips into bed behind Stiles, practically plastering himself around his mate's body. "S'cold in here. Get closer." Stiles says, voice slightly muffled by the pillow his head is resting on. Derek presses even closer and Stiles wiggles his ass into the werewolf's thighs to get comfier. Derek feels at peace and soon, a soft, content, rumble erupts from his chest. Stiles sniggers drowsily, "_hehe... purring_. _Mhm. Purring like a kittycat. Meeeoww…" _He laughs. Derek nips and tugs at the tip of Stiles' right ear. "_Sh_, Stiles. Go to sleep," he snarls affectionately. Stiles complies with a bleary, "okay, _kittycat_," before he finally drifts off, body held close by his boyfriend. It doesn't take long for Derek to fall asleep. There's nothing to keep him awake anymore. He doesn't even have to worry about Scott seeing as the boy decided to stay the night. The scent of is mate lures him into a comfortable dreamless slumber.

* * *

Something pokes him in the arm and he reflexively pulls Stiles' body tighter against his chest, incisors poking out of his mouth, ready to attack. "It's just me!" A voice hisses quietly. Stiles tries to scoot away, the grip too constricting to be comfortable. He looks around and sees Erica standing at the foot of their bed, bottom lip caught between her teeth. He can hear shuffling footsteps outside of the room and then Isaac emerges from the hallway, a drowsy Boyd and Jackson trotting behind him. "Go back to bed. All of you." He growls. Erica stomps her foot. "But my room is cold and I'm still sick." She whines. Derek sighs and lifts the covers and she immediately jumps into bed, snuggling up close behind him. She burrows her cold nose into his neck makes a happy little noise. Derek looks up at the other three werewolves. "What about you?" He voices. Isaac gives him a sheepish look. "Nightmare." He mumbles in a low voice. Stiles must be awake now because he uses a hand to pat the empty side of his bed. Understanding the gesture, Isaac crawls into bed and throws a leg over Stiles' lower body and seconds later Erica does the same to Derek. Derek looks at Jackson neck, they boy replying, "What? I almost died today." He complains, moving forward and nestling in between Derek and Stiles. The alpha doesn't even ask Boyd why he's in the room, the younger boy just climbs into bed, laying his head on Erica's thigh and reaching out a hand to wrap around hers and Derek's legs. They're all quickly on their way back to sleep when suddenly; Scott appears through the door, rubbing his eyes with fisted hands. "Hey, no fair…no one told me there was going to be a puppy pile." He yawns. Derek opens his mouth to tell Scott to _shut up and find a spot_ but Jackson does it for him, snarling, "_Just get in the damn bed, McCall_." Scott makes a tiny whooping noise cuddles up behind Isaac, wrapping his arms around the taller werewolf. Isaac instantly snuggles back into the embrace and Derek squints his eyes. _There's definitely something going on there_. He'll have to have a talk with Stiles about this in the morning.

* * *

The next time he wakes up it's to the sound of the doorbell ringing non-stop. He lifts head to look at the nightstand where the clock is and it reads 2 A.M. He thinks he might be imagining it but when the incessant ringing doesn't stop and Erica elbows him in the back hissing, "_Dad, get the door!" _He groans and proceeds to get up. He looks at the bed, and if he wasn't so annoyed by the ringing to his sensitive ears he would have smiled at the way Erica gravitated towards Stiles' touch as soon as he had left the bed. He drags himself down the stairs already thinking of different the scenarios he can kill whoever decided to come and wake him up at this ungodly hour in the night. He opens to take a look at his victim before he rips him to shreds and-

"Sheriff." He breathes out. The man has a look of pure rage on his face and Derek can smell stress, anger, and panic rolling off him in waves.

The sheriff pushes past him and places a hand over the gun on his holster. "_Where the hell is my son_?"


	7. Chapter 7

This is not a chapter more of an author's note filling you in on stuff I forgot to mention :3

This is an explanation on why the pup's seem to act childish.

First of all, yes, i am aware that they might seem like kids but in fact they are all the same ages they are in the show. Please keep in mind that this is an AU and as the author I can create their characters however I visualize them in my head.

* * *

**Isaac**: Ugh this one is just a guilty pleasure of mine. Isaac has been through a lot in his life. He has lost his entire family he's even said in the show, 'I have no one,' and I firmly believe that in an attempt to try and help Isaac recover from all his pain, Stiles began treating him like he would treat a child. Stiles is very cautious with him and therefore Isaac is the one that has grown most attached to Stiles out of all the pups c:

**Jackson**: I mean... I thought I was making him pretty normal but I seriously just almost killed him so I think he has the right to be a little out of character.

**Boyd**: I don't know much about Boyd because we got so little of his character from the show but I tried not to play with him so much...And just, _yeah_.

**Erica**: She's still trying to get better from her food poisoning and she has the right to be clingy while she's sick. And her being a girl just makes me feel like Derek would just act a little more protective towards her.

**Scott**: Ok Scott is just always like that plus it was puppy pile. C'mon.

* * *

In the end they could have all seemed like they were children or I coudld've even made them actual children.  
But i didn't. And that's because this is an AU and this is my story and i like it just the way it is *U*  
i'm sorry for the confusion, but i just wanted to clear up some things. i'm sorry if i offended and of you by making them act so childish.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, this is it you guys, my first chaptered fic is now complete :} Thank you all so much for reading and leaving reviews and just-i love you all and i really appreciate all the comments you've left me. Now that this story is done i'm gonna take a little break and maybe work on some Stiles Winchester for you. Whelp, here you go!

* * *

"Sheriff, I-"

"I said. Where. Is. My. Son."

Derek's eyes widen as he sees the sheriff pull out the gun from his holster. "He's upstairs. He's asleep, sir." Derek states. The sheriff squints at Derek suspiciously before demanding that the werewolf go call his son. Derek ascends up the stairs and when he walks in through the door to his bedroom; all the pups are awake, leaving Stiles to be the only one to remain sleeping. When Derek moves forward to shake Stiles awake, Erica reaches out with extended claws and scratches his hand away. Derek growls at her and the girl wraps and arm around Stiles' waist, pulling his sleeping form closer to her body. The others are watching the interaction with cautious expressions. "_Erica_." Derek warns. The female werewolf simply snuggles Stiles even tighter as she replies, "No." They're both staring at each other, gold eyes against the alpha red. There's a shout from downstairs. It's the sheriff announcing he has 10 seconds left before he comes up and grabs Stiles himself. "Stiles." Derek says softly.

When the boy doesn't so much as stir, Derek's voice turns a little rougher. "_Stiles_ wake up." His mate sits up rapidly, fists rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Huh? Whazzamatter? Is everyone okay?" He questions urgently. His frantic eyes are now searching the room for any sign of possible danger. "Your dad's downstairs." Derek informs him. The boy's eyes widen dramatically and he looks like a fish as he opens and clothes his mouth as he tries to figure out what to say. "HE'S DOWNSTAIRS!? DEREK! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME HOME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME-OH GOD. HE'S GONNA KILL _YOU._" Stiles panics. He's gotten up from the bed now leaving the pups to follow his wild movements with their gaze. "_I did bring you home_."Derek says abruptly, "Now go downstairs and explain that everything is okay before he comes up here and shoots me in the head." Stiles stares at his boyfriend, slack-jawed, before finally moving his feet and running downstairs to where his father is impatiently pacing the living room floor. He opens his mouth and says, "Dad I'm sorr-"

But the sheriff is looking at him with such intensity in his stare that it reminds Stiles of the last time he didn't come home before curfew. "Stiles, what the hell were you thinking!" He grits out. "I was worried sick, kid. I thought they'd taken you again. And after promising you weren't gonna do this anymore I get a call saying 6 dead bodies have been found in an abandoned warehouse and you know what I thought?" The sheriff's words are angry but Stiles knows him well enough to know that he's using it as a way to cover his worry. "I thought-. This is it. It's finally happened. _My son is dead_!" The room is silent except for the sheriff's heavy breathing and Stiles' footsteps as he moves forward to try and explain himself. "Dad, you don't- they took Jackson, Dad. And I just- I couldn't let them do that to us. He's _family. _And I wasn't gonna let them take him away from us. I wasn't gonna let them _kill _him." When he mutters the last words, his father is looking at him with an awe in his eyes that makes Stiles wonder if the sheriff finally gets it. If his dad _finally_ understands that Stiles feels the same exact way about the pups that the sheriff feels about his son. His father remains silent and then Stiles gathers the strength to say something that's been digging under his skin for much too long. "Listen, Dad. I'm sorry I've made you worry so much about me. I'm sorry that you once lost your job because of me. And most of all, I'm sorry that I've caused you so much stress in life. But these guys-they're just, they're my _family_. They're _pack_. And I'm always gonna do anything I can do protect them. Just like you'd do for me. I _love_ them, dad. And Derek. He _needs_ me. God knows the guy can't cook to save his life. And he certainly can't be around all the time to help the pups with their homework like I can. If Jackson had died tonight…I just- I don't think I would have ever been able to handle it. I love you, dad. And I'm sorry that you mom left us and that you were stuck with me for a son but I _promise_ you- I promise that things are okay now. I'm safe. The pack is safe. This is our chance to be together again. _To be a family._ And I'd really _really_ appreciate it if you let me be a part of it. And if you can't…then I can honestly say there's a huge chance that I'll never be able to happy again."

When he finishes, Stiles looks down at his feet. _Derek really needs to learn how to use a broom_, he thinks. A pair of booted feet appear in his view and he looks up to see his dad's face contort into a look that's pure threat as he walks towards Derek, who's standing behind him. "Are you absolutely sure it's safe out there?" He asks the werewolf. Derek huffs out a breath that sounds a little like a laugh. "No." He replies. Stiles shrieks and waves his hands in the air yelling, "Dere-what! You're not helping us out here-" but the werewolf growls softly notifying his mate that he hasn't finished speaking yet. "It's not safe out there, sir. But that doesn't mean the pack I won't do anything we possibly can to protect your son." He confesses. "Your son is very important to us. _He's everything_ _to me_. There's no one else I'd rather have help me lead this pack than Stiles. He's right. I _can't_ cook. And I can't be around all the time to help the others with their homework. I don't like asking them about their day or talking to them about personal issues. I _need_ Stiles. He's my mate. It's my responsibility to keep him safe. And I promise I'll always do everything I can to protect him." There's a few beats of silence and Derek can hear the rapid thump of Stiles' heart against his chest. He reaches out a hand and squeezes the boy's hand when Stiles' releases a shaky breath.

The sheriff removes his hand form where it's been resting against his gun and sighs. "Good answer kid. But I swear to god if you don't keep your word I'll hunt you all down." He warns the werewolf. Stiles laughs, high and sweet and its music Derek's ears because it's not bitter sounding. It sounds like relief and hope and Stiles launches himself into his father's hands blubbering a thousand '_thankyous_' at a hundred miles per second. The sheriff pats his son's back and gives Derek a brief look that shows he's serious about the whole hunting down his pack thing. "C'mon, kid. You're suffocating me." The sheriff chokes out. Stiles lifts his hands to his father's face and drags him in to plant a big wet kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Dad." He says grinning widely. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, now c'mon. You can visit in the morning." Stiles nods and when he turns around Derek is holding out his leather jacket that was hanging on the door hanger. His father has already walked out the front door and is waiting inside the car. Derek moves forward and rubs his nose under Stiles' jaw. Stiles' places his right hand on Derek's face and kisses him softly, murmuring, "_Mates don't give up on each other, remember?_" Enough time passes by as they remain standing there, sharing small, languid kisses that it makes Stiles' jump when he hears his dad honking at him to hurry up. He sighs against his boyfriend's mouth and pecks him on the nose before running outside. He doesn't have any shoes on and the ground is freezing but he huddles Derek's jacket closer around his body he suddenly doesn't feel so cold anymore.

When they arrive home and his dad heads inside his own room, Stiles quickly walks over and gives him a long bone crushing hug. "You were never a burden to me, Stiles. I know I may have not been the best father when you were a kid, but I'm not gonna keep you from being with people you care so much about. If you say they're your family…then that makes them mine too. And families stick together. Now go and get some sleep. I love you, but your old man needs some rest." He laughs. Stiles smiles and nods, walking out and leaving his father to get some much needed sleep. He goes into his room and heads straight towards the window, unlocking it before he climbs into bed. He doesn't bother taking off Derek's jacket because it makes him feel nice and fuzzy. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, either. It feels like a giant weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can breathe so much easier and it feels _amazing._

When he wakes up the next morning his father has already left to work leaving him a scribbled note on his nightstand that says:

'_Be back in time for lunch. We still have some things to talk about._'

Stiles folds the piece of paper and put it's it in the left pocket of his jeans. It takes him less than 5 minutes to dress and brush his teeth. He still has an hour before school starts and he heads outside for some morning air only to discover that his dad has driven back his Jeep from his school. He grabs his keys and decides to drive to Derek's place to cook up the pups a quick breakfast before school. When he walks in the house, Erica has her foot covering the passage to the bathroom while Isaac whines about needing to comb his hair. Derek is standing next the two werewolves with his hands crossed against his chest and a sour look on his face. Jackson is on the kitchen counter, shirtless, while he extracts and retracts his claws. Boyd is resting on the couch, feet propped up against the coffee table while Scott is lying on the floor, probably finishing up(or starting) some of his homework.

Stiles clears his throat and everyone looks at him, wide eyes remarkably making them all look like surprised puppies.

He inhales a deep breath. "Derek, why the heck are you just standing there watching them argue. Erica, get out of the way and let Isaac brush his hair. Jackson, no claws inside the house, you should know that already. Scott, why didn't you do your homework _last night?_ Boyd, feet off the table and go to the kitchen and get the flour, eggs, milk, and butter ready to make some breakfast. Just how I taught you. Now. Who wants some pancakes?" He finishes out of breath, a fat smile on his face nonetheless. There's shouts of 'I do!' and 'can I help, mom?' And it only makes him smile wider. _Everything is okay. Everything is how it's supposed to be._

* * *

Remember my tumblr askbox is always open for you guys to leave Stiles Winchester prompts and stuff. Thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed the happy ending :)


End file.
